Kurogane vs the Kindle
by KittenKin
Summary: Modern conveniences are not always so convenient, at least from Kurogane's perspective. Fai thinks they're grand, especially when they allow him insight into his favorite tall dark and grumpy. Rated T just because it's m/m. Otherwise rather K.


Written in response to a prompt at the CLAMPkink dreamwidth community that read, "_Kurogane is a typical stoic Japanese man who hates public display of affections but only Fai knows how affectionate and full of hugs and kisses Kurogane is when they're alone. My kink will be seeing two sides of Kurogane through Fai's eyes as he compare how Kurogane is all tough when they're with other people and how much Kurogane actually enjoys the stuff he yells at Fai for when they're alone together (like Fai draping himself across his back or curling up in his lap or running hands through each other's hair while peppering small kisses on cheeks and foreheads)._"

NB: A "kindle" is an electronic reader created by Amazon. You can download books to it and thus carry around an entire library with you in compact form. Syaoran totally has his own, but in this ficlet I'm focusing on Fai. ;D

* * *

Fai discovers a veritable treasure trove called an e-reader on their next visit to Piffle, and if not for the generosity of this world's Tomoyo-chan the mage would have had to make some very hard decisions about whether or not to spend their money on food or downloads. While he still cannot read the script since Celesian and Valerian are not two of the available language options, the flat rectangle of metal and glass and minute mysterious parts has a feature called "audio" and a pair of headphones. These things, combined with proximity to Mokona, allow Fai to devour stories like the little white bun devours...well, _everything_, and even Kurogane grudgingly admits that the purchases are worth the money for the peace and quiet they buy him.

At least, that is what the dark-haired man declares in the presence of other people.

Behind closed doors, Kurogane fights a constant battle for Fai's attention with the e-reader, and it is only _constant _because Fai enjoys the skirmishes far too much to simply allow the ninja immediate victory as he would otherwise be more than happy to do. He loves counting off the seconds between the door to their room being locked and the mattress dipping under his lover's considerable weight just before he is bodily dragged over the coverlet into an embrace. Fai keeps the thermostat turned down low, claiming that he's not comfortable otherwise, but really he just loves the contrast of cool air and warm Kurogane, and is not above making Syaoran bundle up indoors so that he can get what he wants.

The shivers that pour down Fai's spine have nothing to do with temperature and everything to do with the way Kurogane growls uncomplimentary things about modern inconveniences and obsessive mages right against his nape. He cannot hear the words because the headphone buds are still snugly fitted into his ears, but he's heard the complaints from his supposedly neglected ninja before and can imagine what words are being puffed against his skin as Kurogane nuzzles at him. The man still objects vociferously to being called "Big Doggy" when in company but when they are alone, Fai is subjected to nuzzles and nips, growls and licks, and if the blond pulls out the nickname _then_, he can count on being pounced and pinned and bitten _just so_.

Timing is everything, as Mokona says.

Fai stays studiously still, outwardly still focused on his reading - or rather, listening - but within he is near to bursting with anticipation and cannot help but let a small smile escape as strong arms tighten around him and another mock-irritated growl rumbles up from the broad chest he is being held against. In public, not all of Fai's wits and wiles and acrobatics are enough to get him more than a second or two of contact; Kurogane is nimble and agile despite all his considerable musculature and arms both flesh and mechanical are always quick to pry off and push away. But in private, all Fai has to do is sit still and he is guaranteed to have all the contact he could wish within seconds.

Those hot breaths are getting closer and closer, and then he squirms a little as Kurogane takes one of the headphone cords in his teeth and gently tugs the ear bud away. Fai makes a quiet noise of protest and tries to retrieve the little plastic piece that's been dropped into his lap, but before he can plug back in, the other one is stolen away as well. He drops the first ear bud himself this time as his earlobe is taken firmly between some pearly whites and then the breath he drew to protest escapes him in a shuddery hum as a warm, wet mouth closes over his flesh next.

The ninja is a strange creature. When out in the open, vulnerable dignity and sense of propriety exposed, he draws his pride about him like a shield and goes on the defensive against public displays of affection. He is alert to sneak attacks, wary of snares, immune to alcohol poisoning, almost paranoid about pitfalls and is generally impossible to trap. When he is snug in his den, however, he is a different animal entirely. His soft underbelly is exposed and he evidences a marked preference for all the affectionate cuddling and playful tussling that is so distasteful to him when he is in public. One might posit that ninjas suffer from a dissociative personality disorder with a very specific environmental trigger, but Fai has come to the conclusion that his own particularly magnificent specimen is just ridiculously, adorably stuffy.

He knows that Kurogane will, if left to his own devices with a pliant mage-shaped bit of putty in his hands, happily while away an hour or two in planting lingering kisses over Fai's skin and twining silky golden strands about his fingers. Sometimes Fai is in the mood for something more active than lazy snuggles and a slow drift down into a drowsy nap, however, and he knows how to get his cuddly puppy to give him _that _as well.

"Kuro-tan, I'm reading." He doesn't quite manage to inject a proper amount of petulance into his voice, but decides to content himself with the fact that he doesn't sound half-drunk on contentment and good humor and want.

"Stop," Kurogane replies succinctly - some things do not change even when the doors are closed - and then goes back to scattering nips and kisses along one side of the wizard's neck while idly running his hands along every bit of fabric or skin that he can get at without loosening his embrace enough to allow escape.

"_Make me_," Fai breathes, because he knows that Syaoran has gone to the avionics museum which does not close until eight at night, and it is only half past one.

Kurogane makes him.


End file.
